I Promise, You're Insane
by SirensSingg
Summary: Autumn is just your average 19 year old who somehow transports herself into the universe of Black Butler. Shocking truths are revealed about who she is, and where she belongs. The world just got a lot bigger. (Rated M for strong language, at times dark themes and future smutty content. older!ceil)
1. Chapter 1: You Come Here Often?

"_Where are they?_"

"_Don't know babe_."

"_Could you stop laughing to yourself_? _This isn't funny!_"

No. It really wasn't – Funny, that is.

Autumn could mentally handle a lot of things. She dealt with death, deception and crazy people every moment of her life – It was a part of her job description. Being woken up with the shrill screams of her roommate – that she only kept to keep the house clean – was something that she could _not_ deal with.

Sleep was one of the top five things Autumn cherished, it was even above school and work. Then there was also food and more _intimate_ things that were ranked very high to her. Sleep was number two.

Thoughts of eviction tumbled sleepily through Autumn's mind as she tried to bury herself further into the heat of her blankets, wishing she could fall back to sleep.

There was a lot she had a lot to get done today, and being woken up to fighting was definitely _not_ helping to calm her nerves. Planes always put her stomach in knots.

"_Where are my fucking keys, Gary_?" Her roommate's loud voice crept under the blankets and into Autumn's ear.

Autumn gruffly put a pillow over her head, trying to ignore the shit storm that was likely brewing outside of her door. Maybe if she pretended like she was asleep, she wouldn't be brought into the argument... _Again._

They fought a lot.

"_I don't know where your keys are, babe. Why don't you ask your freaky roommate_?" Gary's calm voice answered, indifference lacing his voice.

_Freaky? _Well that was a little rude. _Especially since I pay for pretty much everything_ _here._

Autumn could very much live by herself, true. From the amount of money in her savings account to the profit she made with work, it would be easy. It was also very lonely.

All hopes of _not_ being brought into the argument shattered when Autumn's door swung open with a thunk.

Angry footsteps found their way up to the safe haven that was Autumn's bed. Her blankets were yanked away. Slowly with blurred vision Autumn looked up to her roommate with a scowl.

Angry light blue eyes stared back.

Levy stood over Autumn's bed with her hands on her narrow hips. Her chic short bleached blonde hair looked almost white from the sun coming in from the window above the bed.

Today Levy looked quite nice in jean shorts and a floral print blouse. Autumn especially loved the necklace she was wearing. A gleaming silver chain with a tiny shimmering amethyst stone.

What was under it made Autumn take a slow calming breath.

"Autumn, have you seen my keys?" Levy asked impatiently, foot tapping on the dark oak floors.

Autumn felt the annoyance radiating off of her roommate.

Letting out an over exaggerated sigh, Autumn reached over to her night stand and put on her glasses to get a better look at Levy. After a moment, she quietly pointed to the lanyard that hung around her roommates neck.

Levy's eyebrows scrunched together, then looked down to where Autumns finger pointed.

"Oh.."

Autumn, still quiet, threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched while Levy stomped out of her room to continue her argument. She was fully awake now. There was no sense in lying in bed any longer.

"_Gary! Why didn't you tell me they were around my neck!?_"

"_Didn't see them, babe._"

"_Well maybe I don't_ see _this relationship going anywhere-_"

At that point Autumn decided to ignore them and get ready. First, though, nature was calling. Or screaming, rather.

After shuffling to the adjacent bathroom and relieving herself of what she liked to call her 'morning pee session' Autumn glanced over to her alarm clock.

9:46.

_Well, fuck a duck._

Her alarm must not have went off. As it was, Autumn only had 14 minutes to get ready for Ben – her boss – to pick her up for their flight.

_Shit, Shit, Shit_.

Quickly deciding she didn't have time for a shower, Autumn took the black hairband that held a permanent residence around her wrist and tied her knoted long, dark, red hair into a sloppy bun. Loose, it reached past her shoulder blades. There was no time to wrangle around with a brush.

Why she kept her hair that long when it was unmanageable at best was beyond her.

Autumn stripped quickly and pulled a tight fitting baby blue tank top over her head and worn pair of black shorts up her legs. She struggled and wiggled for a moment to get the damn shorts over her wide hips, cursing all the while.

Thankfully she had thought ahead and already had her large purple suitcase full of her clothes and necessary toiletries. All that was left was to pack her carry-on.

Stumbling to her closet, she pulled out her gray messenger bag and the small black leather book bag that she used as a substitute purse.

Approaching her desk, Autumn picked up the sketchbook she left open from last night. She took a moment to admire her latest drawing.

The picture was of a faceless woman in a flowing green dress. Her long, close curls the color of red satin was windblown around her head.

Autumn cound never pin-point when it had started, but she had always drawn the woman with red hair. It was something she did for as long as she could remember. When younger, she would refer to the mystery woman as the 'Red Lady.'

She closed the sketchbook gently and placed it on top of the other three – one was empty for her work while the other was filled with plenty of nonsensical drawings from when she was adopted by the Blakes.

_The_ _Blakes_ – the thought of them alone was enough to make Autumn's throat feel tight.

Instead of dwelling on it Autumn swallowed the raw emotion down and quickly put her sketch books into her messenger bag along with her art supplies. Next went her laptop, which she never left the house without.

After adding another pair of underwear and a few plane-tollerant beauty products and tossing them into her carry-on Autumn stood over all of it with her hands on her hips. It would have to do.

All of the stuff barely fit in the bag, but Autumn would be damned if she wasn't prepared for the few weeks she would be in Texas.

Autumn tossed the messenger bag over a shoulder and put her book bag securely over it. Walking over to her bedside table, she grabbed her cell phone and made her way out of her room, pulling her huge purple suit case behind her.

While checking her phone Autumn groaned at the time again – Five more minutes; No time for coffee or breakfast.

Her hand went to her chest to one of the many pieces of jewelry she normally wore. This one was the most important to her. She'd had since she was dropped off at the orphanage by her birth parents, like some sort of 'sorry for the abandonment!' gift

The necklace itself was a large pendant on a thin – but strong – silver chain. It was oval in shape made of rainbow opal, surrounded by small clear crystals that reflected in the light like twinkling stars. At the top of the pendant, silver bands formed what looked like a crown of some sorts.

Though strange, it always seemed to calm her down. Although lately, it was feeling oddly warm in her hands. The warmth itself gave her a serene feeling, so it didn't bother her that much.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked from her perch on the granite kitchen counter.

In terms of apartment's, the one Autumn and Levy rented was very average. Plain cream walls that they couldn't paint and dark wood floors. The kitchen was very much the same.

A sweeping gaze around the kitchen told Autumn that Gary had already left. Why he left, she didn't care. Autumn walked over to the coffee machine, took out a disposable cup and poured herself a nice amount of coffee. Next she added a bunch of sugar and leaned against the counter next to Levy.

Autumn was what people considered heaight immpared. She only stood at 5 feet, leaving her to be towered by everyone else. Levy herself, when standing, towered over her with 7 extra inches.

_Here we go again._ "I've told you for the past week that Ben and I are going to Texas for a few weeks. We have to go undercover to-"

"Ben is coming over?" Levy asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Levy had the biggest crush on Ben Peterson. Something Autumn could never understand. He constantly rejected her and showed little to no interest in women – in other words he was gay as _fuck_.

Did that stop Levy? Nope. She had some 'master plan' to change Ben's mind. After a year and a half, you'd think it would've gotten tiresome.

Coughing into her hand, Autumn pushed away the awkwardness of her friend's open infatuation with her boss. If Levy could even be considered as a friend..

Whenever Autumn felt the emotions of other people – something that even she didn't understand – It was as if the feelings sometimes leaked into her own emotions, and she was 100% positive she didn't hold those feelings for Ben.

"No." she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation, "He's just picking me up so we can go to the airport."

Levy visually deflated, her lusty feelings quickly being replaced by disappointment. That was better.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to work. I'll see you whenever you come back. Bye."

And just like that she was gone. Not that Autumn expected anything more. They were never really close; just roommates.

Autumn let out a sigh of relief. Some people's emotions were easier to feel than others and being around Levy was like sitting next to a sound system of feelings… on full blast. Sometimes just being around her hurt.

This time it gave her whiplash.

Seven minutes after Levy left, Autumn heard a honk come from the driveway. She quickly grabbed her things and ran outside.

After locking the door, Autumn made her way to Ben's burgundy 2013 Dodge Durango. Beside it was the only love she's ever known, her black '67 Chevy Impala – His name was Cas.

"I'll see you soon, my love." she whispered.

After throwing her heavy suitcase and messenger bag in the trunk with Ben's things, she climbed into the passenger seat and gave the only friend she ever had a wide smile.

"Hey, Flower. You look happy this morning. You ready to go?" His voice was deep and calming.

Ben had deeply tanned skin, the total opposite to her own shade of paper ghost. Shaggy golden-blond hair framed his handsomely angled face. His pale green eyes were looking back at her with glee.

Dressed in a black shirt that stretched over his fairly muscled torso and khaki shorts, no one would know just how much he loved the dick.

"Yep. I am prepared to be the best undercover-ninja-assistant you've ever seen. I even packed a tie if I have to cross dress," She said excitedly.

Her remark was met with a short chuckle and shake of the head.

This would be Autumn's first time going with him on a case that they would both need to be undercover for. Being the only contracted private investigator that lived in Lee – a small town in Madison, Florida – Ben had to travel a lot.

Normally if she went with him, he would just seal her away in the hotel they held base at to research their findings. Mostly just background bull.

Not this time though; this time Autumn was going along and couldn't be more happy. It was about time.

.

.

.

The flight to Texas took about two and a half hours. The only problem they had was when Autumn had to go through her old nemesis: the metal detector.

Having various piercings throughout her body and her excessive amount of jewelry, it took her a while to get through without setting the damn thing off.

Now they were pulling into the parking lot of a motel in a rental car Ben acquired for the trip. She didn't know the make or model (she wasn't a car person by any means,) but it was discrete and not noticeable.

After the strange dreams on the plane and her fear of flying making her go crazy, Autumn was exhausted and ready for some much needed Z's.

Ben went inside to buy a room while she got her things out of the car. Like before, she put the messenger bag over her shoulder and the book bag over that so she could easily pull her suitcase behind her.

_Why did I have to pack so much?_ She thought angrily to herself. Next time, she'd definitely pack lighter.. Maybe.

Ben came out to the car and handed her the room key. "Room 66. Around the back." he told her before going to the trunk to pull his own luggage out.

"Alrighty. I'm going to go there now and take a shower. I have a terrible headache." She replied, walking away with purpose.

"Uhh… Autumn? The room is the other way," Ben called after her.

"Shit."

Turning around she headed the _right_ way. Directions had never been one of her strong suits. She tended to get lost. A lot.

"62...63...64... Ahh, 66." Autumn hummed to herself when she found the room. She could practically hear the shower calling her name.

"_Autumn"_

She froze with the key inside of the door, her eyebrows scrunching together.

_What the fuck?... Shower?_ She questioned cautiously in her mind.

The sounds of twigs snapping snapped her into action.

Autumn spun around and searched the tree line behind her, banishing the hotel key as a weapon. Like the card would do much damage.

A few feet away a dark figure slowly stepped to the edge of the woods.

Fear shot through her like a bullet. Her self defense training was kind of shitty, and she had no knives around her. If someone were to attack, she'd be royally fucked until Ben got there.

Quickly, she turned the key to get into the room, not noticing the heat of her pendant or the tingling feeling starting from her hands that spread through her body.

If she thought her headache was bad earlier, her past self would laugh.

She bolted through the door with her things, tripping over the trim of the doorframe.

Her fall wasn't as painful as it could have been. When Autumn landed on her face, she had found it falling onto a plush carpet. _Plush carpet in this shitty motel?_

The sudden bought of exhaustion tore through her aching muscles.

A loud clatter echoed through the room. She wasn't alone. She was too tired to fight back.

She was dead.

"Who in the hell are you? And what are you wearing!?" Someone screeched.

"Woah there, Banshee, calm down your wailing. No one is dead here," Autumn said, while sitting up with a hand on her head _yet, that is_. "Ugh. What are you doing in my hotel room?"

Autumn's vision swam. Colors mixed together in dizzying ways that sent her stomach churning. Was she going to be sick, or pass out from exhaustion first?

The anticipation was killing her.

"Banshee?" A deep masculine voice echoed the same time the Banshee screamed something about his office not being a motel room. He then went on a tangent about how impossible it was for her to have gotten so far or some shit. Autumn didn't really care what he was saying. Sleep sounded so good.

"What?" She asked, dazed. Keeping herself conscious was getting harder and harder.

"Excuse my Young Master, miss...?" The deep voice asked.

"My name is Autumn.. Uh, Autumn Blake"

"Hello Ms. Blake. May I inquire what you are doing in my Masters personal office?"

_Ms. Blake?_ She thought,_ Master? Personal office? What the fuck is going on?_ Her brain was going 100 miles a minute. She decided then that sleeping _maybe_ wasn't that great of an idea.

It sounded as if she was in a dominatrix whore house.

"Please, call me Autumn… wait. Why do you sound English- Holy taco shit!" Her eyesight had finailly cleared and Autumn's brain short circuited at the sight before her. The unreality of the reality before her made her head spin faster. Like a merry-go-round on crack.

Ciel Phantomhive was glaring daggers through her, while Sebastian Michaelis had a shocked yet confused look on his face.

The room she was in was quite huge, she'd noticed. There were dark beige walls with wooden paneling on the bottom. A large desk with a green plush chair that matched the moss green rug that spread throughout the room – the same one her face landed on.

To the right of the desk, a circular table with 2 comfortable looking chairs sat on either side. And taking up the right side of the room where the wall should be, was the biggest collection of books she had ever seen outside of a library.

"-would that be acceptable?" Sebastian's voice brought her back to herself.

"Wait, what did you say?" Autumn asked, her face heating up with a blush.

Sebastian gave her what looked like a strained smile. "I said: Could you explain to us what you are doing here, and why you are wearing such indecent clothing."

Autumn could tell that's not what he said at first, but didn't comment. Instead she did what any other sane person would do in a situation like this.

She ran.

Getting up as quickly as possible, she swung open the door, half expecting to end up safe in her hotel room with Ben. The only thing that ran through her mind was that Sebastian – an anime character – was a demon, and he was more than likely going to murder her. Before she ran out of the room, she looked back to both Ciel and Sebastian and took in their shocked looks.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. I'm insane. I've finally fucking lost it_. Autumn thought to herself as she ran through the hallway, ignoring the fact she had no idea where she was going.

"Ben!" She shouted. Maybe he was there too? "Ben, help! I'm so confused!"

But.. What if she was just dreaming?

Her run came to an abrupt halt as she ran into something that felt like a wall. She bounced off and fell painfully onto her butt. At least there was cushion on her toosh, otherwise Autumn might have broken her tailbone at the awkward landing.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND!" She yelled out loud to no one in particular. Then she was met with wine colored eyes.

"Well, neither do I, Ms. Blake. But if you could calmly walk back to the Master's office, I'm sure we could sort all of this out." Sebastian's voice was meant to soothe her, but Autumn still felt as if she would shit herself any moment.

Without any other choice, she accepted his offer by nodding her head yes. Compliance until an opening presented itself was her new plan.

Five minutes later, Autumn was sitting in one of the chairs inside of Ciel's office, in front of his desk. Said chair was extremely plush and comfortable, perfect for her bruising ass.

Sebastian was serving what he said was a "Calming chamomile tea, with a hint of honey"

"Umm… Could I have sugar?" She meekly questioned, secretly afraid that they were about to poison her but too much of a whimp to say anything.

"How many lumps?" Sebastian asked

"Five?" She honestly didn't know what a 'lump' was, but five definitely didn't sound like enough.

"My, someone has a sweet tooth" Sebastian commented in what sounded like fake happiness. He added the sugar and handed it to Autumn.

She glared at it with distrust and pretended to drink it out of kindness.

Autumn glanced over at Ciel, who was studying her like she was some type of a freak show. _If only Gary could see me now._

"Now, lets get down to business," Ceil said in a demanding voice, perching his fingers inquiringly. "What are you, and what do you want?"

_What are you?_ _What the hell kind of question was that?_

Autumn let that sit on her head for a second, so her answer wouldn't be rude.

"I'm a girl," She rebuked. "What, have you never seen one before? And what, it's not like I'm here by my own free will." She bit back, folding her arms over her chest and putting her nose in the air.

"I can see that you're a girl! I'm asking _what_ you are. If I were to guess what you were, I'd say maybe a troll. How old are you anyway? 14?" he sassed back, leaving Autumn gaping at him and Sebastian chuckling into his hand.

Autumn noticed it then. _Isn't he supposed to be like 11? he looks 15 or something._

Once her brain caught up on the conversation, Autumn mentally bristled at his obvious insult.

"Excuse me, _Banshee_, I am 100% human," she burst out, shaking a finger at him. "Not a _troll_. I don't think someone with a damn demon as a butler would discriminate against other mythical creatures like this. If I were anything, I'd be a cute pixie. And for your information, I'm 19! Also, could I just express how _attacked_ I feel right-" She cut herself off.

Ciel and Sebastian visibly stiffened at the mention of their secret.

"Oh shit." She whispered under her breath. Anxiety flooded through her veins like cold water. She wanted to run again.

Both males were somber as they stared at her with caution.

"How do you know about that?" Ciel asked "And answer carefully." Sebastian had a strange glint in his eyes that Autumn didn't like.

"I… Uhh..." Autumn fumbled for the right words that wouldn't get her killed. "Fairy god mother?" She said lamely. The words seemed to fall out of her mouth and onto the ground.

Ciel sent Sebastian a questioning look, having what looked like a silent conversation between themselves. Sebastian shook his head 'No' towards him. _That doesn't seem like a good sign_.

"I'll give you one more try, Ms. Blake. Don't try my patience." Ceil demanded.

Autumn swallowed the lump of fear that formed at the back of her throat. _The truth it is..._

"You guys are a story about a 12 year old Earl named Ciel – obviously they got the age wrong though because you dont look 12. Wait are you? No, never mind. Anyways – the main character, Ceil, is a 'watchdog' for the queen, that forms a contract with a demon to humiliate the people that killed his parents, and shamed his family name."

The explanation was quick and to the point, though a little rushed. But while both Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked by her quick words, she could tell they didn't believe a single thing she had said.

"Sebastian!" Ciel commanded.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there.

Sebastian reached for Autumn – to end her life, no doubt – but before he could reach her, she threw tingling hands out in front of herself in defense.

When she realized she was still alive, Autumn slowly opened an eye, then openly gaped at what she saw.

Sebastian was across the room, picking himself up while Ciel's mouth hung open in disbelief. Sebastian, once standing up, glared at Autumn. Then his eyes began to glow.

_Holy grape guts._

They were both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Swirling pink and red – lust and rage. Autumn felt herself wanting to go near him. To allow Sebastian to end her life and-

"Wait!" Ciel's voice echoed slightly in the room.

Sebastian stood over Autumn, hand extended just a few centimeters from her neck. All of her thoughts revolved around how close she was to becoming a stain on the expensive looking rug under her. She hardly noticed the fascinated look on the young Earls face. It seemed so far away. As if she was in a tunnel.

The butler slowly straightened himself out. Autumn's last coherent words was her the repeated statement of how she had lost her mind.

Then, like some cheesy scene in a movie, she fainted.


	2. Chapter2:Keep Your Insanity to Yourself!

**A/N: **_**So as you can tell, I altered Ciels age in this. Iknowiknowiknow, its stupid but bleh. Its my story, youre just the reader! Merh. But yeah. Its safe to say that Ceil and Elezabeth are both older (that would make her 18 bc ceil is 17 in this.)**_

_**Anywho, sorry for the confusion. **_

_/***/***|||***\\\\\\***\\\\\_

Autumn could hear a mumbled conversation through the fog that seemed to cloud her mind. _I feel like shit_, she thought before getting into a more comfortable position. _Why in the hell can't Levy stay quiet for one morning? _

The mumbling continued for a while until Autumn realized what she heard was two _male_ voices. Her heart began beating harder against her chest as she listened.

"I don't understand why you want to keep this girl around, Young Master," A familiar, deep voice said. "Not even I know what she is, she could very well be a threat."

Autumn groaned while bringing her hand up to smack the side of her head. _No, no, no, no!_

There was a short pause before a certain banshee replied, "Just because you have a grudge against her for getting the better of you, Sebastian, doesn't mean she won't be of use to me."

_Dear God, I'm going insane, what am I supposed to do? ...Run? _The idea was mentally shot down. _No, Sebastian will just appear in front of me again_. She let out another groan. _Maybe I should just let them kill me, it'll happen anyways. I'd just be prolonging the inevitable.. but I don't want to die… _After a few more seconds of careful speculation, Autumn decided pretending to be asleep would be the safest option. This could all just be a dream – something rational.

"Our first order of business is finding out what she is," Ciel stated. "Until then she is not to be left alone. You, or one of the servants, are to always be around her during her stay."

_What I am? During my stay? _Autumn's heart was pumping painfully against her chest now. _This isn't even supposed to be real! _She thought, sitting straight up looking around owlishly. To hell with playing dead.

"What are you talking about?" Autumn objected. "I've already told you – I'm human! And there's no way in hell I'm staying here with that homicidal demon!" She stuck her finger at said homicidal demon, flabbergasted.

"Oh, hello there Ms. Blake. I was wondering when you would stop that ridiculous act and join the conversation," Sebastian said. He cut his eyes at her finger. "If you could be so kind as to stop pointing your finger at me; we have a few questions for you." An eerie smile stretched across his face adorned with shut eyes.

Looking around for a second Autumn noticed they were still in the office, though she was on a small couch and not the chair she passed out on. She dropped her hand and crossed her arms. Furrowing her dark brows, she sized up Sebastian. "Why should I tell a tree like you?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, and his smile seemed to stretch over his face painfully, while Ciel covered his mouth and coughed into it.

"Because, Ms. Blake." Ciel said matter-o-factually, "Unless you'd like us to kick you out on the street to turn into a common prostitute, this would be in your best interest"

She could feel the blood drain from her face.

Autumn had no idea what else to do. Becoming a prostitute didn't sound so good and she had nowhere else to go. Swallowing her pride, she told them about her world, and what she believed to be real. Looking away from Sebastian she tried to explain that the world she had found herself in was nothing more than a story to her yesterday. When she looked back, she saw that same creepy grin.

"A story you say?" Sebastian chuckled. "Do you find us amusing, Ms. Blake?"

Autumn went to reply, but suddenly, the room seemed heavier. Autumn could barely breathe through the fury that radiated from Ciel like a dark, black cloud. It was as if there were shadows surrounding him that were slowly being absorbed by her. She reached a hand out to touch them, but they just swirled around it. He was obviously taking this a little less lightheartedly than his butler. _Probably because it was a story about his shitty life, _Autumn thought sourly to herself, her face pinching in pain.

The emotions that Ciel was emitting made being around Levy seem like child's play. Autumn could feel his anger like a living, breathing thing. It wrapped around her throat and made it harder and harder to breathe.

A red haze seemed to cloud Autumn's vision while her brain began to feel like it was on fire. The pain was so strong, she was forced to grab the sides of her head in an attempt not to scream.

"You think my life is _amusing_?" Ciel seethed, not noticing the pain he was unknowingly transferring to her. "You have no idea what I've been through – what I've been _put_ through!"

"Please, stop," Autumn pleaded in a small, shaky voice. The bitter anger ate away at her brain, quickly making her lose touch of reality. _What's happening to me?! _

"_Stop_?" Ciel scoffed, anger still burning wildly through him. "You just told me that my life was a story that people read for bloody entertainment! I will do nothing of the sorts!"

Autumn's eyes burned while her limbs felt like they were melting, leaving nothing but pure malice that coagulated, forming into something ugly and disgusting. Slowly, Autumn looked up into Ciel's visible dark blue eye. She ignored how both his and Sebastian's eyebrows rose into their hairline.

The shadows seemed to be dancing – mocking her. She let out a crazed chuckle while rubbing her hands over her face roughly. "Make it stop," she muttered. But they couldn't stop what was happening. The proverbial ball was already in motion, and all they could do was stare.

Autumn lips formed into a crazed smile. "_Stop, drop, flop, plop!~_" She giggled to herself in a sing-song voice.

Autumn suddenly stood up a swayed on her feet. She could see the action made Ciel take a cautious step back.

The dark shadows that surrounded her, rubbed softly against her cheek as if they wanted her attention. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch them again. "Such grace" she murmured in awe, her head falling to the side.

"- Ms. Blake!"

Autumns eyebrows drew together. _What am I doing_? She slowly looked around herself with a questioning look on her face. Her eyes narrowed when they fell onto the Earl. _Oh, yes. Killing the brat that caused me this pain. Kill, kill, kill!~_  
A sinister smile spread across her face, and droll dripped down the side of her mouth.

_Stop! _A male voice – a voice that was not her own – Inside of her head pleaded, making her stumble ungracefully to a stop. _This isn't you, get yourself together; Don't let it control you. _

"Ms. Blake!" A deep voice growled. Yeah, literally _growled_.

Autumn's eyesight began to clear and she slowly gained control of herself. She fell to the ground, on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. She looked up, her face expressing how afraid she was. Afraid of _herself. _

Clutching her hands together, she fought back the urge to try attack the Earl again.

"Your eyes," Ciel gasped, his dark blues were wide in shock. "They were _red_,"

At his comment, Autumn was filled with another, more familiar, emotion – confusion.  
Her body began rapidly going back to normal and more relaxed. She carefully pulled herself back into the nearest chair to her. "What the hell are you talking about- uh, _excuse me?_"

Sebastian had taken a step toward her and leaned in so close, she could feel his breath fan over her, now blushing, face. "Well, isn't that peculiar," he stated, tilting his head slightly to the side. The look reminded Autumn of a curious bird. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

At that very moment, the doors swung open with a loud thump.

Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"MISTA' SEBASTIAN!" A feminine voice screeched "I DROPPED THE- OH!"

Autumn refused to back down. Sitting up straighter on the couch, she folded her arms and glared at the demon butler in front of her in defiance. Ignoring the fact that to someone else, it would look like they were about to kiss. She was also sure if either one of them moved, their noses would touch.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, I didn't!" the feminine voice hurriedly said. "But there's been an- uh.. accident, with the fine china.."

Autumn could hear Ciel let out a loud sigh. "Sebastian," the Earl ordered, "go help Mey-Rin with whatever she's going on about. And bring us more tea, I'm afraid this pot has gotten cold."

The demon narrowed his eyes, still staring at the young girl. "With recent events, I'm not so sure if that would be in your best interest, Young Master"

"I'm sure I can handle her, Sebastian. She's tiny." Ciel stated, picking up some papers to inspect. "We will finish our previous conversation when you get back. Now go."

"_Hey!_" Autumn shouted, her attention now on the smiling teenager.

Sebastian examined Autumn for a few more seconds before straightening up and bowing to Ciel. "Yes, My Lord, right away. Come Mey-Rin."

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin replied enthusiastically, glancing over at Autumn for a second.

Autumn smirked to herself in triumph and folded her legs in front of her. Before they fully walked out of the door, she sent a pointed look towards the demon. "Ruff ruff, _Bassy_," She barked.

Sebastian stopped for a second to glare back at her, his eyes glowing for a fraction of a second, before walking out of the door and leaving her alone with Ciel.

"It wouldn't be wise to get on his bad side," Ciel commented behind his desk.

Autumn met his nonchalant gaze with faux innocence. "Why, Ciel, I haven't a clue what you are talking about," she said, her innocent look transforming into a sly smirk. "Either way, you're the one that controls him. So I should have nothing to worry about as long as I'm '_useful_'".

Ciel's lips twitched upwards for a second, before falling back down into a mask of indifference. "Don't be so informal with me, Ms. Blake. I may be a story in your world, but here, in my world, you will respect me," he said. "You will call me Earl Phantomhive, my proper title. And yes, you are safe for now and have nothing to worry about. But it would be in your best interest to remember that Sebastian _is_ a demon."

"Sure, Ciel, whatever you say," Autumn rolled her eyes._ His head is practically taking up the room, the Brat. _

After being reprimanded about not calling him by is title, Ciel told Autumn about how she would stay in the mansion as his guest.

Though Autumn wasn't that excited about constantly having a babysitter, she agreed. It was better than becoming a prostitute. After all of that was cleared up, Ciel began reading through a stack of papers on his desk while Autumn kicked back in the comfortable seat, thinking about her situation.

In the back of her mind, Autumn knew she was taking this way too well. How the hell was she not in a small white room, arms wrapped around her in a straitjacket, drugged out of her mind? Maybe she was already insane? _If what happened earlier was any indication, the answer would most likely be yes._

_What_ was _that, that happened earlier? _Did she just absorb all of Ciel's anger? How could that be possible? _Maybe Ciel is right _she shot a quick glance at the Earl, _maybe I'm not human._ Pushing those thoughts back, she decided not to think about it. _No need to fret over something like that_.

Fiddling with the ring on her thumb – one of many that adorned her fingers – she decided to think of something else. Like, what were the possibilities of her ending up in another world?

_Maybe that dark figure did it? _She thought to herself, involuntarily shivering at the memory. That guy was creepy with a capital C. That didn't make sense though, she didn't feel anyone touch her. _Maybe I did it _she pondered.

She put her elbow on the arm of the couch, and rested her head in her hand. Her brain was starting to hurt again. Maybe she had a tumor and all of this was just a fabrication of her dying imagination? _Pretty sure I would've noticed something like that_. She let out a small sigh of frustration.

_...Next subject. _

Autumn's attention was drawn back to the Banshee behind the desk. He seemed so much calmer than he was seven minutes ago. _Hmm, how old is he? _She thought to herself. _He acts like an old man. _If she remembered correctly, in the anime and book he was supposed to be around 13. Her eyebrows drew together. "Hey, Ciel?"

Ciel glanced at her from over a paper, one eyebrow raised in question.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm a character in a story to you, shouldn't you know? I don't see why my age would matter either way."

"I haven't seen it in a while," she lied, then caught her slip up. "I- I mean, read it. I was just curious."

Sebastian chose that moment to walk into the room, tea tray in hand. After he told his master the type of tea he would be drinking – Earl Grey – he bowed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ms. Blake," Ciel said after a few moments of silence, bringing his tea cup to his mouth. Sebastian twitched slightly.

_Oh yeah. He has some weird cat fetish_. "But satisfaction brought it back," Autumn quipped back, a shadow of a smile finding its place on her lips.

Sebastian seemed pleased with her pun as he poured another cup of tea, added 5 scoops of sugar, and handed it to her. Autumn accepted it with a silent thanks, eager for the sugary substance.

Ciel looked as if he were digesting her words before answering. "As of right now, I'm 17 years old." he said. "If I remember correctly, you said you were 19?"

"Uh… Well, almost," Autumn said nervously, her free hand rubbing the back of her neck. She didnt think they were that close in age – she had never been good at talking to people her age. "I'm actually 18, but my birthday is in five months," she admitted sheepishly.

Ciel nodded. "You're very short for your age," he said, taking another long sip of his tea.

Her eyebrow twitched. _Rude. "_I am not short. Im just flower size."

Sebastian coughed into his gloved hand and spoke up, "May I inquire as to what year you would've been turning 19?"

"2015," she announced. Autumn felt a bit of satisfaction when Ciel choked on his tea, and Sebastian's mouth opened slightly. _Wait_. She froze when she realized something that would probably be important. "Is it still May second?" She questioned.

Sebastian was the first to recover. "Yes, Ms. Blake. It is the second of May, in the year 1888," he replied.

Autumn wasn't surprised. She remembered Black Butler taking place in 19th century England. She slowly nodded her head. The next few minutes were spent in silence, drinking tea.  
No doubt all three of them were thinking close to the same thing – how in the hell was this even possible.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice broke the thoughtful silence, "Prepare the guest suite for Ms. Blake to stay in. It's getting late, and I'd like to go to sleep."

"Wait, we're not going to talk about what happened… Uhh… earlier?" Autumn asked awkwardly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Already taken care of, Young Master," Sebastian ignored her with a bow. "Shall I heat up some milk and honey to help you sleep?"

"No, not until I've had enough time to think it over." Ciel spoke to her before turning to his butler. "Warm milk and honey sounds acceptable though."

"You already made up a room for me?" Autumn asked, surprised.

Sebastian sent her a smug look. "Why, if I didn't make sure my Masters guests' needs were taken care of, what kind of a butler would I be?" He finished with a bow.

Autumn suppressed to urge to face palm_. I forgot he is a pun making, demon butler._

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Autumn stood in a large lavender themed room. _Holy shit, this is a guest room? _

A small door stood to the right of the room, most likely a personal bathroom, and next to it was an elegant four poster queen sized bed, with a canopy crown hung over the top. White sheer curtains elegantly drifted around the comfortable looking bed. Straight ahead, a door to what looked like lead to a small balcony. To the left of the room, there was a medium sized changing screen and large dresser. Beside changing screen was an ornate fireplace with a golden trimmed mantle; the wood burning within looked like it was just lit and there was barely a spot of soot behind it. The warmth of the fire brought a welcoming touch to the room.

"This is…" Autumn trailed off while walking around the room. "_Beautiful_" she whispered, running her hand along the soft covers of the bed.

"Only the best for a Phantomhive guest" Sebastian bowed. He made his way towards the door, but Autumn called out his name, "Sebastian!"

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Am I…" Autumn looked away, biting her bottom lip while looking for the right words. "Am I A demon?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ciel said my eyes were red back in the study when I… _You know_" Autumn felt horribly awkward talking about her… lapse of sanity.

Sebastian sent her a creepy half smile "No," he said as he sniffed the air. "If you were a demon, I'd be able to sense you. You smell... different."

"Hey, you creep! Don't _smell_ me!" Autumn screeched while scowling at the demon, all the while trying to keep the warm blush off of her face.

"Sorry, Ms. Blake. It's just that I haven't met someone of your kind before. Though, you're definitely not human," he declared.

"I- Not… Human?"

Autumn didn't know how to handle this. Being brought to a different world, sure, she could handle that. But, not being human? That just seemed... "_Impossible_" she whispered to herself.

Sebastian hummed to himself. "Have pleasant dreams," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

With those creepy words, he left.

Autumn stood up and walked over to her belongings. Opening her suitcase, she got out the first over-sized shirt she could find. She quickly changed into it, fearing the creepy demon butler might come back to '_check up on her_'.

The shirt itself reached her mid-thigh and was, in her opinion, a pretty color of brown.

After literally jumping onto the bed, she got comfortable while mumbling a few silent curses to the world for making her so short. Or maybe it was the bed that was too high?

She could practically feel the world laughing at her and her inconvenient shortness.

Finally getting situated, Autumn stared up at the ceiling for a while. _I'm sleeping in Ciel Phantomhive's guest room, _she thought to herself in awe. Her face scrunched up in thought. _Why does this feel so right? Why do I feel.. home?_

_...Whatever. _

Letting out a loud sigh, she laid on her side and closed her eyes.

The odd feeling of rightness didn't go away – even when the night terrors began.

.

*

.

The wind begin to pick up to a light howl outside Autumn's window as she fell asleep. The curtains to the balcony remained opened, revealing slivers of moonlight that peaked from the clouds and fell onto the estate grounds. After the last bit of Autumn's consciousness fell into her dreams, the shadow of a figure materialized from a gust of wind atop the balcony. It was like a ghost in gray appeared at her window, watching the light of the moon fall like droplets. A slender man replaced the shadow, and sat on the balcony railing with his arm resting onto a knee, while his other leg hung limply beside him. With his other hand he dusted off his gray overcoat, and the side of his black trousers. The watchman let out a sigh as he began his vigil.

_At least the beast doesn't know what she is yet, _he thought. Demons can be like bloodhounds, but we're hidden even from them.

Silvery hair graced his collar from behind while looming over his eyes in the front. His face was pale, rivaling that of the butler's, yet his eyes were a deep, pure green that was full of life – an oasis that contrasted the rest of his face which looked drained of color. Although he had a small frame, he carried it proudly with rolled back, broadened shoulders. In truth he wasn't too much taller than Autumn – around 6 inches – but he always felt tall.

The watchman looked over the Phantomhive Estate and felt a chill run down his body, followed by relief. This was a place that hid a lot of pain and death yet, it felt so peaceful. He knew what this place was; he knew its history and he carried that with him as he kept watch. Still, as the moonlight gleamed into his eyes, now with touches of blue that danced with the green in the ocean of his iris, he couldn't help but feel at ease. This balance of vigilance and serenity was who he was, it was almost perfect. _Almost… _

He broke his gaze away from the moon and looked into the manor window. Autumn was fast asleep, looking exhausted. Nevertheless, she also looked troubled – thrashing about in her sleep from time to time. The watchman frowned, realizing she wasn't experiencing the same tranquility he was.

_She has to learn to control her gifts or she'll tear herself apart, _he mulled over_. No discipline, no restraint; at this rate I don't know if I'll be able to save this child from herself…._ He shook the thought away. _No. I can't let that happen. I won't_.

Autumn was still having nightmares of some sort. He could see her shaking now. He could feel her shaking and it hurt. Usually this didn't affect him, but her emotions were so potent it was like a dagger slowly digging into his mind. An idea came to him and he bit his tongue in disgust at himself. _I hate doing this… but I can't see her like this either. It is just a dream after all… _

The watchman got up from his perch upon the railing and walked over to the window and peered into her quarters. He put his delicate hand to the window and closed his eyes. "Rest" he willed. When he opened his eyes, she had become still and her breathing slow to a relaxed pace. For the first time in a long while, the watchman's eyes rested at a cool blue and glowed. He could feel the change, but it was short lived. Slowly his eyes dimmed and the curtain of blue revealed his natural green. _Damn you for making me do that,_ he thought to himself. He hoped she didn't hear that one. _I really hate doing that. _

He let his eyes linger on the girl. He couldn't help but think about how vulnerable she looked; The large bed made her look even smaller than usual. And to make it all worse; the small girl was sleeping in the Phantomhive mansion. The thought made his skin crawl, wondering how much danger she could be in. _I can't just keep watching… I have to do something… _He knew he needed to be closer to her, just in case something happened. Skulking around in the shadows wouldn't be enough. He thought back to the demon; his hands tightened into fists.

For the rest of the night, he battled over what to do, but he would think of something. He turned away from her and looked out towards the horizon of the trees.

_Soon... _

.

*  
.

Autumn's eyes snapped open as she lunged forward in her bed. She brought her hand up to her messy hair and rubbed it for a second while she let out a long yawn.

_I need to calm down on spicy food before bed. I always have the weirdest dreams. _

The door to her room swung open. Thinking it was just Levy up to her normal bickering, Autumn got up and stretched. When she didn't say anything, Autumn turned around. A second passed, and her scream could be heard throughout the mansion.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?_"

_Holy shit, _she thought. _It wasn't a dream. Not a dream, Not a dream, Not a- _

"Hello to you too, Ms. Blake." Sebastian said, annoyance lacing his voice. He gave Autumn a quick glance up and down, his eyebrows raising up slightly. Autumn looked down at herself and made a loud and unattractive noise.

"Don't oogle, you perverted demon bastard!" She shouted

"I can assure you, I was not '_oogleing_'"

"Liar!"

"I do not lie, Ms. Blake."

"You just did!"

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I came here to help fit you into a gown, not argue. So if you could please be a little more compliant, we can get to the Young Masters office."

Autumn crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" She questioned.

Then, like an answer from the gods that always had to prove her wrong, three heads poked into the door. On the bottom, was a young man with large turquoise eyes, messy strawberry-blond hair, kept out of his face with red clips, and pale skin. _What was his name again? Gineon?_ The next head, the one in the middle, was the maid Mey-Rin from last night. Her cherry-red hair was put up in pigtails and her fringe was square shaped, adorned with a lacy frill. Large circular glasses covered her eyes. At the top, a man with short, shaggy dirty blond hair and blue eyes was dressed in what looked like a chef's outfit.

Into the door, boy wonder Fabio said, "Excuse me Mr. Sebastian we heard a scream and we came running to see what it- what… it..." All three of the servants turned their heads to look at Autumn at the same time.

All three simultaneously turned red. The chef covered Fabio's eyes and closed his own while Mey-Rin fumbled over her words. Autumn felt herself deflate while Sebastian walked towards the door and slammed it in the trio's faces, telling them to get back to work.

"...Okay, what did you have in mind?"

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Autumn was alone in the guest room. Sebastian went to investigate a loud explosion that shook the mansion five minutes prior as if it were normal. The dress was slightly too long on her. It was a pretty shade of green with black lace and swirls sewn into it.

Autumn was twirling around the room in circles, giggling. _Okay, so maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe I'm actually in the Black Butler universe, and I can't figure out a way to get out_. She let out a short chuckle, _Yeah right_.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. _

Autumn stopped twirling and fell behind her bed. _Ouch. _She sat up and rubbed her some-what tamed hair.

_Scratch, Scratch. _

Looking towards the closed balcony door, where the noise came from, Autumn found the said noise maker.

"Awe!" She cooed opening up the dark oak framed, glass door. Outside of it a small raccoon was pawing at the glass. As soon as she opened the door the mammal came dashing into the room. "Hey!" She called out. "You can't be in here, buddy!"

The raccoon turned to look at her, before jumping onto the bed and began rolling around.

Autumn raised an eyebrow at the little animal. She walked towards it carefully. "Hey there little guy, you got to get out of here. The perverted demon will kill you if stay in here," she called to it, hand outstretched.

The masked mammal paused and sniffed at her hand, before walking closer to her. "Holy shit, I'm a raccoon whisperer!" The raccoon tilted its head at her like it was questioning her sanity. "Don't judge me, you aren't even human!" she pouted. She never knew why, but Animals – house pets or wild – always seemed to like her. One time when she was younger, birds landed on her shoulders and for years she convinced herself she was Snow White.

The raccoon tilted its head at her again, before rubbing his little face on her hand. Autumn's face softened as she sat herself onto the large bed. "I'm going to name you… Flower!" The raccoon made what seemed like a disapproving clucking sound. "Okay, Okay! That was a skunk anyways. So a boy name then? How about… Socks!" The raccoon's ears bent back, but Autumn ignored him. "You have no say!~" She sang.

Sebastian knocked on her door. Autumn mumbled a quick 'come in' while hiding the small animal in her bathroom.

Autumn gave Sebastian her best smile. "Take me to The Earl of Phantomhive, Bassy!" she said, one arm holding onto his and the other outstretched with a finger pointing into the air.

Sebastian's eyebrows twitched.


End file.
